☆2nd SHOW TIME 1☆
☆2nd SHOW TIME 1☆ is the first single released for the 2nd Season of Star-Myu anime. MOON Holic is performed by Ageha Riku and was used as an insert song in episode 1. Nervous-aid is performed by Ageha Riku x Hachiya So. Tracklisting #'MOON Holic' #'Nervous−aid' #'MOON Holic '＜INST＞ #'Nervous−aid '＜INST＞ Lyrics MOON Holic Japanese= それは…　ひかり…　尊きもの 静かに来るカタルシス すごく…　遠い…　まだ届かない 遥かな煌き 暗闇の色で　白い翅を塗りつぶせば 切り取った場面鮮やかに 何度も繰り返すよ　神に触れるための儀式 入らないで！　誰も邪魔しないで！ ボクだけの聖域 キツく閉じた扉の奥で　ユメに踊るよ ひらり　ふわり　憧れの人 演じてみせる… それは…　魅惑…　宝ノ箱 好きなものしか　入れない ひらく…　とじる…　また眺める 甘美なリピイト まっ黒な部屋の中で　蝶は月に焦がれ なりたいという衝動だけで 信じて描いている　奪うことなどできないよ 汚さないで！　綺麗なモノ以外 興味ないから 認めないよ　情熱だけじゃ　ホンモノじゃない ひらり　ふわり　息遣いさえ 真似てみるんだ… 暗闇の色で　白い翅を塗りつぶせば 切り取った場面鮮やかに 何度も繰り返すよ　神に触れるための儀式 入らないで！　誰も邪魔しないで！ ボクだけの聖域 キツく閉じた扉の奥で　ユメに踊るよ 汚さないで！　綺麗なモノ以外 興味ないから 認めないよ　情熱だけじゃ　ホンモノじゃない ひらり　ふわり　もうすぐ、すぐさ 幕があがるよ… |-| Rōmaji= Sore wa... Hikari... Toutoki mono Shizuka ni kuru katarushisu Sugoku...　Tooi...　Mada todokanai Haruka na kirameki Kurayami no iro de Shiroi hane wo nuritsubuseba Kiritotta scene azayaka ni Nando mo kurikaesu yo Kami ni fureru tame no gishiki Hairanai de! Dare mo jama shinai de! Boku dake no basho Kitsuku tojita tobira no oku de Yume ni odoru yo Hirari fuwari akogare no hito Enjite miseru... Sore wa.. Miwaku... Takara no hako Suki na mono shika Irenai Hiraku... Tojiru... Mata nagameru Kanbina ripiito Makkuro na heya no naka de Chou wa tsuki ni kogare Naritai to yuu shoudou dake de Shinjite egaite iru Ubau koto nado dekinai yo Yogosanai de! Kirei na mono igai Kyoumi nai kara Mitomenai yo Jounetsu dake ja Honmono janai Hirari Fuwari Ikidzukai sae Manete miru nda... Kurayami no iro de Shiroi hane wo nuritsubuseba Kiritotta scene azayaka ni Nando mo kurikaesu yo Kami ni fureru tame no gishiki Hairanai de! Dare mo jama shinai de! Boku dake no basho Kitsuku tojita tobira no oku de Yume ni odoru yo Yogosanai de! Kirei na mono igai Kyoumi nai kara Mitomenai yo Jounetsu dake ja Honmono janai Hirari Fuwari Mou sugu, Sugu sa Maku ga agaru yo... |-| English= Nervous-aid *Parts sang by Ageha Riku *Parts sang by Hachiya So *Parts sang by Ageha Riku & Hachiya So Japanese= 僕が側にいるよ　君を輝かせる！ 誰にも奪えない　ボクだけの夢 絶対なれるって　信じてる 理解して　なんて決して求めないから せめて邪魔しないで　黙ってて 君の苛立ちさえ　引き受けたいよ いっしょに(ひとりで)目指すんだ 僕がついてるよ！ Nervousでも仕方ないよ まだ　夢は途中だから ブレスを入れないフレーズで情熱を試すよ やり方ならボクが決める　どこまでもついてくから 手に入れたいよ　素直な憧れのまま ボクは特別だよ Let'me be with you Wow… ちゃんとわかってるよ　君を輝かせる！ 気分はいつだって真ん中の下 大好き以外は　興味ない いっしょに行くなら　グズグズしない　はやく！ ついてこないなら　置いてくよ 背中を向けてても　そっぽ向いても 弱さを(やめてよ)知ってるんだ 僕が守らなきゃ！ Nervousでも罪じゃないよ 完璧が欲しいのなら 眉をひそめた表情は　譲れない決意さ 自分さえ信じていれば　神様も微笑むはず 月の光に誘われ　まばゆい方へこの手をのばす 君の苛立ちさえ　引き受けたいよ いっしょに(ひとりで)目指すんだ 僕がついてるよ！ It's ソウ(so) Nervous！ Nervousでも仕方ないよ まだ　夢は途中だから ブレスを入れないフレーズで情熱を試すよ やり方ならボクが決める　どこまでもついてくから 手に入れたいよ　素直な憧れのまま ちゃんとわかってるの？ Let'me be with you (Let'me be with you) ちゃんとわかってるよ！ 君の側にいるよ！ Moonlight Forever… |-| Rōmaji= Boku ga soba ni iru yo Kimi o kagayakaseru! Dare ni mo ubaenai Boku dake no yume Zettai nareru tte Shinjiteru Rikai shite Nante kesshite motomenai kara Semete jama shinai de Damattete Kimi no iradachi sae　Hiki uketai yo Issho ni (hitori de) mezasu nda Boku ga tsuiteru yo! Nervous demo shikatanai yo Mada yume wa tochuu dakara Buresu wo irenai fureezu de jounetsu wo tamesu yo Yarikata nara boku ga kimeru　Doko made mo tsuite ku kara Te ni ireta iyo sunao na Akogare no mama Boku wa tokubetsu da yo Let'me be with you Wow… Chanto wakatteru yo　Kimi o kagayakaseru! Kibun wa itsu datte mannaka no shita Daisuki igai wa kyoumi nai Issho ni iku nara guzu guzu shinai hayaku! Tsuite konai nara oite ku yo Senaka o muketete mo　Soppo muite mo Yowasa o (yamete yo) shitteru nda Boku ga mamora nakya! Nervous demo tsumi janai yo Kanpeki ga hoshii no nara Mayu wo hisometa hyoujou wa　Yuzurenai ketsui sa Jibun sae shinjite ireba　Kamisama mo hohoemu hazu Tsuki no hikari ni sasoware　Mabayui hou e kono te wo nobasu Kimi no iradachi sae　Hiki uketai yo Issho ni (hitori de) mezasu nda Boku ga tsuiteru yo! It's so Nervous! Nervous demo shikatanai yo Mada yume wa tochuu dakara Buresu wo irenai fureezu de jounetsu wo tamesu yo Yarikata nara boku ga kimeru　Doko made mo tsuite ku kara Te ni iretai yo sunao na akogare no mama Chanto wakatteru no? Let'me be with you (Let'me be with you) Chanto wakatteru yo! Kimi no soba ni iru yo! Moonlight Forever… |-| English= Notes *'MOON Holic' **Performer: Ageha Riku (CV: Shimazaki Nobunaga) **Composer: Shitara Tetsuya **Arranger: R・O・N **Lyrics: Kumano Kiyomi *'Nervous-aid' **Performer: Ageha Riku (CV: Shimazaki Nobunaga) x Hachiya So (CV: Takanashi Kengo) **Composer: Kohei by SIMONSAYZ **Arranger: Kohei by SIMONSAYZ **Lyrics: Kumano Kiyomi Gallery s2-1.jpg CM References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song